Meticulous
by Love.Hazard
Summary: Naruto struggles to deal with Sasuke's betrayal. His mind begins to turn on him. Is this simply a case of PTSD or something more sinister? Narusasu, Sasunaru. Angst with a dash of psychological horror. 4th and final chapter out now!
1. Return

**A/N: **  
Hey folks! Welcome to the first story I've written in years! I wrote this at 3 in the morning, so please point out any errors I've made. Hopefully you enjoy it. I've got something up my sleeve. Also, as you'll soon discover, my story is utterly dark. I, however, am not. I just enjoy dark things? You don't have to follow my logic. Please, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and stuff.

* * *

Meticulous

Chapter 1:  
Return

_**"Thou art to me a delicious torment." -Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

"Naruto..." the familiar voice whispered. The blonde yanked his head in the other direction. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Sasuke..." He whispered back, still engulfed in a state of surprise. They were in the Valley of the End, as they had been so long ago. Or...had it been that long? To Naruto, time was an elusive force. There was only the training with Jiraiya, and his ultimate goal; bringing Sasuke back to Konoha. So what were they doing here? He dare not remove his gaze from the raven-haired boy that stood so calmly only a few yards from him. Sasuke did the same, his Sharingan intently focused on the blonde. The water rippled from underneath his feet as Naruto took a step towards him.

"Naruto..." the familiar voice whispered again."You're WEAK," Sasuke said with sudden aggression. The change of tone made Naruto jump. The hostility and malevolence in his voice jarred Naruto's senses. The voice echoed and pounded in his head. "You couldn't even save your best friend. You're pathetic," the voice said with disgust. It continued to echo in Naruto's head, the volume slowly building.

"No..." Naruto barely managed, his voice cracking to a stop. He fell to his knees, his hands reaching for his throbbing forehead. The memories of that day seemed to unfurl in his mind alongside the voices that now taunted him. The demon fox's laughter now joined the chorus of insults. Naruto couldn't take it; he burst into tears, the voices tearing at his sanity. He managed to glance up at Sasuke, who was smirking; seemingly amused at the state he had put the blonde in.

Suddenly, dark tendrils emerged from below the surface of the water, their lengths wrapping tightly around Sasuke as they began to pull him below the waves. Naruto staved off the voices and broke into a run, desperate to save him. However, Sasuke didn't struggle. That same amused smile was still plastered on his face as the tendrils, which Naruto could now identify as monstrous snakes, dragged him below the water.

"Goodbye, dobe." Sasuke taunted again as his head sank beneath the water. Then there was silence. All that remained of the raven was his Leaf headband, which haplessly floated in the water before Naruto's feet. Naruto dropped to his knees again, tears streaming down his cheeks. Powerless again. He felt disgusted with himself. Why couldn't he save him? Why couldn't he save the only person in the world that he...

* * *

Naruto woke with a start, his breathing heavy and sweat drenching every part of his body. He gripped his sleeping bag tightly, as if to confirm if his surroundings were indeed real. He rubbed his eyes, which still felt heavy. What a nightmare. Though he was groggy, Naruto could tell it was morning. The smell of dew wafted through the open window of the hotel room and a faint red glow drifted into the room.

Naruto was startled when he found Jiraiya wide awake, staring in concern from his position on the bed across the room. Jiraiya sighed as he anxiously rubbed the back of his head. He stood up, stretched slightly and walked over to the blonde.

"Listen, kid…I think we should head back to Konoha for the time being." Jiraiya said, the concern rising in his voice. Much to his disdain, Naruto greatly opposed the idea, complaining that his training had just barely started.

"There's no way that I'll be able to bring Sasuke back if I don't…"

"Sasuke…is part of the problem. You've been writhing in your sleep, screaming his name. And, overall, you just…haven't been yourself," Jiraiya said. Naruto could see his face grow pale. In fact, he didn't think he had ever seen the usually outgoing Pervy-Sage filled with such concern or fear.

"Besides, it will only be for a short period of time…just until you've settled down a bit. I would like to have Tsunade…evaluate you." Naruto choked slightly. He didn't like the sound of that.

"You're crazy, Pervy Sage. I'm fine…a few nightmares won't bother me!"

But, despite Naruto's arguments and complaints, Jiraiya had already made up his mind. They were to return to Konoha. Immediately.

* * *

Naruto reluctantly unpacked his belongings and spread them haphazardly across his small, messy apartment. He had steeped into a greater depression the minute they had arrived at Konoha. Barely a month into his training and he had developed psychological issues. Immediately, the taunting from his nightmare filled his head. He really was weak. Not just physically, but emotionally. He could never compare to Sasuke, and, despite wanting to believe that he could fulfill his every promise, he was flooded with doubt.

He broke into a sweat, despite the cool October air that danced into his room. He wiped his forehead with his now shaking arms. He decided to put the unpacking of his equipment on hold and went to retrieve a glass of water.

"Naruto," a voice whispered. The voice made him gasp in fear, and he dropped the half-filled glass on the floor. Standing near his bed was Sasuke Uchiha. His Sharingan-enfused eyes looked directly at him.

He rubbed his eyes and smacked himself across the face. He had to be dreaming. But no manner of physical punishment could waken him from this nightmare. Finally, he spoke to the raven-haired boy.

"Am I dreaming? You l-left…you…" Naruto started, but was unable to finish his sentence. The raven had placed his hands on Naruto's face, cupping his cheeks. The contact was enough to make Naruto's face flush, and tears began to stream across his face.

"Idiot. You're not dreaming. And I didn't leave." He said. And with that, he placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. God did it feel so good. This felt real. He wrapped Sasuke in his arms and embraced him in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and smiled.

But then, something didn't feel right. He opened his eyes and let out a scream. Sasuke's figure had been replaced with hundreds of squirming snakes, hissing in anger and protest. Naruto let his arms fall, and the mound of snakes dropped to the floor. Naruto screamed again. In anger. In anguish. In misery.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" A voice called. Naruto opened his eyes. He was in the Hokage's office, situated in a chair directly in front of Lady Tsunade's desk. Surrounding him were his peers, all showing signs of deep concern.

"What…happened?" Naruto said, gasping for breath. He was still sweating.

"You passed out…and began to violently convulse." Tsunade said. She stood up, walked around the desk, and placed her hand on Naruto's head. She half-smiled at Naruto and ruffled his hair. This did not comfort him in the least.

"Don't worry…we'll figure out what's going on. Then you can go fulfill that promise you made."

Naruto nodded slightly.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" The hoarse voice said.

"Yes." The cool voice said.

"My, my. I never would have expected…" The hoarse voice said, amused.

"Enough. Let me have my way. Don't interfere." The cool voice said, unplaced.

There was a pause.

"Very well. You won't be able to keep this up forever, anyway." The hoarse voice hissed.


	2. Torment

**A/N:**  
Here it is! Chapter 2! I can't believe how fast I wrote this! Ideas seemed to flow naturally to me today. Strange. This doesn't usually happen. I just hope they're good ideas. Hehe. Sorry, I tend to rant. Anyway, here's Chapter 2! The mystery deepens! :)

**Disclaimer:  
**Naruto. I don't own it.

* * *

Meticulous

Chapter 2:  
Torment

_**"Love is merely a madness, and, I tell you, deserves a dark house and a whip as madmen do." –William Shakespeare**_

Naruto sat in the examination room at Konoha Hospital, tapping his foot both out of boredom and uncertainty. Tsunade and Shizune had decided to tend to his condition personally. Both had donned lab coats and were skimming over brain scans, psychological evaluations and their own analyses. They had a look of discontent on their faces, as if they were searching for anything they might have missed.

"Well? Can I go now?" Naruto said, frustrated. He had been dragged across almost every wing of the hospital throughout the day. He was tired, but had been hoping to get some personal training in before the end of the day. Tsunade's insistence was beginning to irritate him.

"Well…" Tsunade began, hesitantly. "I'm not seeing any abnormalities on the preliminary tests. That's a good sign. However, it will be some time before we get clear-cut results." Naruto groaned.

"Fortunately," Tsunade said through a smirk, "You won't be restricted to the hospital. You're free to leave whenever you like." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly stood up, wanting to break through the door that separated him and freedom.

"However…I must ask you something, Naruto." Tsunade said, the concern returning to her voice. Naruto doubled back, his eyebrow raised.

"Something…personal." Tsunade said, her eyes turning to Shizune. Shizune nodded, gathered their documents, and nodded at Naruto in comfort as she hurried out of the room. Naruto sighed again as he placed himself back on the chair he had momentarily escaped from.

Tsunade stared at Naruto intently. Her eyes were filled with pity and pain. This made Naruto anxious.

"You and Sasuke…had more than a friendship, didn't you?" Tsunade said with great reluctance. Her concern was well warranted. Naruto's response was just as the Fifth had imagined it would be. His face flushed and his eyes danced across the room in a vain attempt to dodge Tsunade's analytical gaze. Finally, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed.

"I…I couldn't help…I just…we were so alike…" Naruto searched for the right words, but he simply couldn't. It wasn't because he was nervous, but because there were no words that could accurately describe his profound love of the raven. He had fallen madly in love with the boy. Their battle at the Valley of the End had devastated the blonde. Naruto felt the years spent getting the raven's attention was an absolute waste. The distance between them continued to torment him.

"Naruto…relax. You don't have to explain yourself to me." Tsunade half-smiled in an attempt to ease the stress of the blonde. "Love is a mysterious force that works in ways we can never comprehend. But…your love seems to be one-sided, Naruto. He's forgotten about…about…about…about…"

Naruto's eyes widened. Tsunade continued to repeat the word over and over, the same way a CD might skip if it had been damaged.

"Grandma Tsunade…?" He asked. He stood up and approached her, but before he could reach her, Tsunade's voice stopped altogether. He stopped and wiped his eyes. It was happening again.

* * *

Suddenly, Tsunade collapsed in a heap on the floor. Naruto gasped and backed away, terror rising in the pit of his stomach. The motionless body on the floor began to growl. He took two more steps back. He was now against the wall. Slowly, Tsunade stood up, twitching as she rose from the ground.

Tsunade was now at full form, her calm eyes replaced with malevolent red eyes. The eyes of the Kyuubi. Naruto gasped again. What the hell was going on? He must be dreaming again. Any moment, he would awaken once again, shivering and covered in sweat.

The Tsunade-Kyuubi laughed a shrill laugh. It licked its lips and stared hungrily after Naruto, whom he had cornered so easily. It growled again before speaking to Naruto.

"You really are weak, boy. And foolish. Yet, you've managed to consistently amaze me time after time with your boldness. Where is it now?"

Naruto shivered. There was no place to run. No escape. The Tsunade-Kyuubi took a step closer, its slender, clawed hand reaching out to grasp the blonde.

"In the end, you'll always have to resort to me. This time is no different. I will take…" The voice stopped. The Tsunade-Kyuubi froze. It was as if the abomination before him had become locked in time. Naruto was gasping for breath, but he didn't hesitate. He ran.

He tore through the door and into the hospital wing, desperately running through the hallway to escape his nightmare. What the hell. What the hell. What the HELL?

* * *

Naruto ripped through the hospital entrance into the world outside. Tears began to flow from his eyes. He felt tortured and sick. What was happening to him? His thoughts were halted when he collided with another figure, which sent them both sprawling to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it you idi-oh! Naruto! I was just coming to see you!" the voice said, gleefully. Naruto looked up at the pink-haired girl that offered him a hand. It was Sakura, complete with a basket of home-made food.

Naruto was confused. It was as if the world slipped into normality again. His wide eyes focused on Sakura, half-expecting some mal-formed beast to emerge from her figure. But none did, and he reluctantly took her hand.

"Naruto, you look terrible…were you crying?" she asked quizzically. Naruto quickly wiped the moisture that had formed around his eyes and flashed a fake smile.

"Nah, Sakura I'm just…really glad to see you! Hehe…" He said. Naruto still felt sick, but refused to let Sakura see it. However, he soon found himself unable to do such a thing. She held out the basket of sorted food for him to take.

Much to Sakura's dismay, Naruto bent over and vomited before her feet.

* * *

"Having difficulties?" The hoarse voice said with gleeful malevolence.

"No…it's fine…" The cool voice said, heavy and panting.

"The state of things shows otherwise. This is futile. A waste of energy." The hoarse voice said, frustrated.

"Leave me to my solace. You're distracting." The cool voice said with a sense of returned calm.

"You have ambition. But you have not learned to discern value from unimportance." The hoarse voice stated.

"Go." The cool voice crackled.

"Whether you like it or not, you _will_ learn." The hoarse voice said as it laughed.


	3. Perfection

**A/N:  
**Chapter 3 is hurr! I think I deserved a week off after uploading two chapters in one day, don't you? :) Random Tangent: I powered through this while listening to Ke$ha's new single. It's awesomesauce. Anyway, I think I've got enough plot running through my head for one or two more chapters. We'll have to see how things play out. Please, enjoy! (And review?)

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own teh Naruto.

* * *

Meticulous

Chapter 3:  
Perfection

"_**The two qualities which chiefly inspire regard and affection are that a thing is your own and that it is your only one." –Aristotle**_

"_Both_ of them?" She exclaimed.

"Yes. I would have continued my search, but I wanted to see the others home safely." He said.

"Damnit! This complicates things. We have to dispatch a team to find them immediately!" She said, frustration rising in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll gather the other Jonin." He said.

"What could this mean…?" She said, rubbing the sweat from her brow.

"I have a hunch…" He said, sighing.

* * *

Naruto woke with a start once again. He clutched his pounding forehead and cringed. What happened? He was with Sakura and…or was he with Grandma Tsunade? He didn't remember. He was sleeping in a bed, but not his. He looked around, and did a double take. It was Sasuke's room. He grasped the sheets and pressed them to his face. The scent was entrancing. It was Sasuke's scent. He breathed a soft sigh as a door to his right opened.

The raven's head popped through the threshold, checking if the blonde had woken yet. Sasuke smirked and stepped inside, his Sharingan-emblazoned eyes staring after Naruto. He couldn't believe it. Was this real? It couldn't be. However much he wished it to be, Naruto couldn't bring himself to believe the reality of what was happening. His head began to throb intensely.

"Oi, you're finally awake." The raven started. "It's after three o'clock. You're a real lightweight, you know that?" Sasuke said, smirking as he sat near Naruto on the bed.

"I…what?" Naruto began, rubbing his searing forehead. He felt queasy and unsteady. Naruto sat up slowly and groaned, irritated at the unbearable pain that was building in his forehead.

"It serves you right, dobe." Sasuke said, smacking the back of Naruto's head. "No matter how insistent you are next time, you're staying away from the sake."

"Sake?" Naruto said. "I was...drunk?" Naruto questioned. He was absolutely dumbfounded.

"No. You were shit-faced." Sasuke said angrily. "You just had to prove something, didn't you? We're underage for god's sake, Naruto. It's a good thing none of the adults saw us. You, me and Sakura would have been in deep shit. Speaking of Sakura, she's pissed at you for ruining her shoes…" Sasuke said, fury pouring from his every being.

Naruto remembered. He had thrown up at her feet. Naruto gulped. He would never be able to see her again. But then Naruto's thoughts trailed back to his foggy memories. He had been drunk the whole time? His head continued to pound. He had one killer hangover.

"You were babbling on like a maniac last night, Naruto." Sasuke sighed. "Never again, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Naruto said, clutching his forehead. He looked up into the raven's Sharingan eyes. They were as gorgeous as they were deadly. Naruto smiled and giggled faintly. He had been drunk and Sasuke had taken care of him. What a ridiculous situation.

"Hmph. Loser." Sasuke leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. He felt himself blush and head soar. This felt real. He took the raven's pale hand and placed it against his cheek. It was cold, but soothing. He turned his face into his hand and kissed it, then smiled at the other boy.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said, letting the words flow through an admiring sigh. Sasuke took his free hand and stroked Naruto's other cheek, relishing in the warmth of the blonde. He smiled faintly and nodded.

"Dobe, I was thinking…maybe you'd like to spend the day together?" Sasuke said hesitantly, as if anything but apathy would rip him apart.

Naruto's face brightened. He nodded furiously and grasped the raven in a tight hug. The two ate a quick lunch, and were soon out the door.

* * *

The two boys took advantage of the remaining daylight hours. Much to Naruto's delight, Sasuke basically agreed to whatever he suggested. They shared ice cream, rode a two-man bicycle, watched a horror movie, (Sasuke rather enjoyed that) and swam in a secluded lagoon.

As the sun retreated beyond the horizon and stars dotted the sky, the two retreated to an open field, where they collapsed and gazed at the small specks of light overhead. Naruto was brimming with happiness. He turned his head toward the boy next to him, whose gaze was fixed on the sky. He seemed to be deep in thought. The raven mystified him, which, he supposed, was one of the reasons why he found Sasuke so attractive.

Naruto reached his hand out and found Sasuke's, his fingers tangling with the raven's. Sasuke sighed and curled his fingers in response, their hands unified.

"Promise me you'll never pursue a career as a romantic novelist." Sasuke said. "Because you'll write the worst crap ever. You're so clichéd." Sasuke teased.

"You suck." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven. "Besides, doesn't it always seem like the clichéd stuff is always the easiest to remember?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned his gaze towards Naruto, his mouth opened as if preparing to object. However, he didn't, and his eyes drifted back towards the sky.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled faintly. He rolled on top of Sasuke playfully and poked his nose.

"You admitted that I was right. Music to my ears." Naruto said, chuckling. Sasuke groaned and pushed the blonde off of him.

"Don't get used to it." Sasuke said, a smirk plastered on his face. There was a moment of silence. Beautiful, wonderful silence. Not even the wind disturbed it. Naruto was about to say something, but Sasuke was the first to speak. Much to Naruto's surprise.

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over at his lover. He sat up, and stared down at the boy.

"Sasuke, you're the only one that understand me. We have so much in common and…"

"So you base your love of me on commonality?" Sasuke asked, slowly sitting up. Naruto looked deeply into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, searching for the right words.

"No…well…that's part of it. But…I feel like…we're connected. Like…if you weren't here, I would be nothing. Does that make sense?" Naruto said, struggling to get his point across.

"I see…" Sasuke said, half-lying. "Naruto, don't ever think you have to live your life for me." Sasuke said, collapsing back onto his back. Naruto swallowed hard. What was this about?

"Sasuke, what are you…" Naruto turned to the raven. He gasped. A pair of red, malevolent eyes stared hungrily after him.

* * *

"Impressive." The hoarse voice said.

There was no response from the cool voice.

"You've improved. It's very complex. But you'll never be as good as _him_." The hoarse voice taunted.

"Mention him again. I _dare_ you." The cool voice hissed.

"Such hostility. You should learn your place."

Again, no response.

"This has been amusing, but I've grown tired of it. It's time to put a stop to this childishness." The hoarse voice warned.

"I'll finish when I finish." The cool voice replied.

"You will do as I say." The hoarse voice said, frustrated.

Their conversation was interrupted by a distant explosion. The room shook, and sediment rained from the ceiling.

A door opened hastily, and another voice, heavy and panting, warned them.

"It's time to leave. They've found us."


	4. Collapse

**A/N:  
**I would like to take the time to apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I've been extremely busy and haven't really had the time to work on it. But here we are! Chapter 4! Thank you guys for being patient with me and providing some good feedback! This is the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! And please review! :)

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Meticulous

Chapter 4:  
Collapse

"_**Pleasure of love lasts but a moment. Pain of love lasts a lifetime." –Bette Davis**_

"You two! Take up the left path, we'll take the right. If you see anything, contact us through the radio!" He commanded, a hint of desperation pervading his voice.

"Yes, sir!" They both shouted in unison. With that, they disappeared down a long stretch of corridor.

"We have to hurry. With each second that passes, our chance of success dwindles." The commanding voice said to the one remaining.

They took up their positions, and disappeared into the dimly-lit corridor, hastily running to their objective.

* * *

Naruto shot to his feet, his gaze transfixed on the demon fox-Sasuke that lay before him. Sasuke's body twitched and turned as menacing growls emanated from the boy. He jerked upright, gave Naruto an amused stare, stood up, then began to cackle uncontrollably.

"Your idiocy is matched by no one, Naruto. You truly are a blind fool." The fox taunted as it stepped closer to the frightened blonde.

Naruto took two steps back. His heart was racing and his palms began to sweat.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" He muttered, partially to himself and to the demonic being before him. Naruto felt like he was going to collapse under the weight of his torment. Every miserable moment of his life began to flash before his eyes. His loneliness echoed in the back of his head, the seemingly endless nights of sorrow drained him of his tears, but most of all, Sasuke's betrayal, which left him nothing more than a hollow shell. His training, his determination, and his happiness were all drained that fateful day.

"So you really don't know what's going on, then?" The fox said behind a malicious smile. Naruto shook his head hesitantly as he took another step back. The demon fox sneered and let out a small laugh.

"What the hell's going on? Why are you doing this to me? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto said, angered by the fox's amusement. He felt his fists clench and he gritted his teeth. Tears were now gently streaming from his eyes.

"Naruto, I'm hurt that you would think such a thing." The fox said sarcastically. "Why would I be doing this to you? I prefer my hosts to be strong and emotionally fit. You seem to be lacking in the latter category, I'm afraid." The fox said, tauntingly.

"Enough shit! Tell me what's going on right now!" Naruto demanded, now in a fit of rage. The open field they were in began to shake and buckle. The ground started to split, and hunks of rock and grass began to rocket from beneath their feet. The sky that had played host to Naruto's eyes had been replaced by a void of white. The world was falling apart against his anger.

"You really should calm down, Naruto." The fox said, laughing. "But, it's time for you to wake up and see the truth with your own eyes. Tsengjuu twih oyu lcnotlrogni si esuksa." The fox's eyes widened for a moment, and then suddenly gleamed with anger as the beast let out a frustrated roar. Naruto's jaw dropped. The fox's right eye had been replaced by Sasuke's Sharingan eye.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice had emerged from the right side of his mangled face. "Listen carefully. I'm apologizing right now. For the things that I've done. For the things that I haven't done. And for the things that I'm going to be doing. Don't waste your life on me, please. I don't want that." Sasuke said, emotional pain apparent in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Sasuke, I forgive you…for everything. Just please…come back." Naruto said, desperate He walked forwards to embrace the other boy, but was stopped by the raven's outstretched hand.

"You know I can't go back. I have to do what must be done. I tried to make the last few days memorable for you…but I couldn't even do that right." Sasuke said, covering his eye. The world around them continued to crumble and fall apart, the rate of deterioration increasing with each passing moment. "I have to go now. I love you Naruto."

"Wait…Sasuke!" Naruto screamed before the world fell around him, sealing him in darkness.

* * *

There were three figures. He could barely make out their blurry forms. Two of them were Anbu…and one looked familiar. Kakashi. His mouth was moving, but no words emerged. All he could hear was ringing. The noise pounded into his head as the world came into focus.

"Naruto! Naruto? Are you alright? Quick, we need to get him to the hospital!"

* * *

"Sasuke…you really should keep up with us. I get anxious with you lurking back there." Orochimaru's hoarse voice said with sarcasm.

"I'll walk at my own pace." Sasuke's cool voice lashed back.

"As you wish, Sasuke." Orochimaru said with a laugh.

Kabuto looked back and glared at the raven. Barely a week into his stay with Orochimaru and the boy had already begun causing problems. Kabuto hesitantly relinquished his gaze of Sasuke and turned to the pale man that walked beside him.

"What a mess. I can't believe he dragged that demon from the Valley. Such a waste of time." Kabuto said scornfully.

"Now, now Kabuto, I rather enjoyed his little display of affection for dear Naruto. Sasuke's genjutsu may be a little undeveloped, but that will change in time." Orochimaru said, licking his lips.

"I suppose. The presence of the demon fox made it all the more difficult for him to maintain focus as well. I'm rather grateful those Konoha ninja showed up or we may have never dragged him away from Naruto." Kabuto said coldly.

"By the way, Kabuto…how did those Konoha ninja slip through our defenses so easily?" Orochimaru smirked. Kabuto merely smirked back.

"I underestimated them." Kabuto stated.

"My, my…you are the devious one." Orochimaru said, cackling gleefully.

* * *

**A/N:**

And that's the end! What a twist! Yay or nay? I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much!


End file.
